The End
by AZGirl
Summary: A single sheet of paper will bring about the end of an era and a new beginning.
1. The Letter

**Title**: The End

**Summary**: A single sheet of paper will bring about the end of an era and a new beginning.

**Disclaimer**: NCIS is not mine. I'm just borrowing the concepts and characters for a little while.

**Spoilers**: None in this chapter…

**A/N:** This story came about through a series of emails. In one reply, I intended only a summary paragraph of what I thought would happen given a particular scenario, but ended up putting in more and more details and dialogue as I went along. I decided to expand and polish up what I wrote then and share it with you now. Enjoy!

Thanks GibbsRules for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**ooooooo**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

As a director of a government agency, the amount of paperwork that I have to deal with on a daily basis still sometimes surprises me. Reports to analyze, operations and budgets to approve – everything both begins and ends here in this office.

This morning a single sheet of paper was sitting on my desk. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely shocked to read its contents. I never thought this end would come while I was still Director of NCIS. I never thought that I'd be the one to have to deal with the fallout this one piece of paper would generate. This normally innocuous item currently in my hands with its one paragraph of text will be the catalyst for many changes and even more paperwork.

All day while I've been doing my regular and not-so-regular work, my mind has kept straying to that short paragraph and to the precise signature below it. I've probably looked at it and reread it more than a dozen times today.

I never thought it would be me. I always thought I'd be long gone before this document ever crossed the Director of NCIS' desk.

And yet, here it is.

I've also been waiting all day for the person behind this letter to barge into my office, but he has yet to do so. This letter will bring about change and always before change comes decisions to be made. I'm absolutely certain that the letter's author will accept only one of several possible scenarios that could happen based on this paper's contents.

When I really think about how things have been set up, whether intentionally or not, there really is only one logical solution to the immediate dilemma that this document brings about. And yet, I find myself resisting the idea.

Do I allow the obvious, logical outcome or do I risk creating what many would consider calling a scandal if I went against what everyone thinks should happen in this scenario. Even five years ago, I would have balked at the author of this letter's ideal outcome. But now, even though I still have some doubts, I find that I'm on board with the desired outcome.

I actually think it might even be the best outcome – and the most deserving one.

I really think I could live with—

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. Surely it's not…

"Come in."

I could probably count on one hand the number of times my visitor has knocked before entering my office. I watch him gently close my office door and quickly walk up to my desk.

My visitor doesn't say anything and is content to wait for me to begin the necessary conversation. I could try changing his mind, but I know that this time the decision was carefully considered and unrushed.

Still, as I take the letter out of the folder on my desk, I feel I need to confirm its contents. Letter in hand, I quickly scan its contents once again. My visitor has remained silent, not moving much except to shift into a more comfortable stance.

His eyes have yet to stop their appraisal of every movement I make. Looking up from the letter in my hands, I ask, "Are you sure?"

Without hesitation, the person standing in front of my desk says, "It's time," before falling silent once more.

I can see the questions in his eyes, and I know the answers he wants. The question is: Do I let him have what he wants? Is this what is best for the agency? Is there anyone more deserving or worthy?

The man in front of my desk is more than stubborn though and won't break down to ask his questions.

Realizing I'd already made my decision several hours ago, I lean back in my chair and give the man in front of me my smuggest smile before I simply and without preamble say:

"Do you want to tell him?"

My visitor softly snorts before smirking and then finally, quietly saying, "Thank you, Leon."

He then turns on his heel abruptly leaves my office walking in an almost carefree manner. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think I'd just seen the guy look genuinely happy for a moment. It's something I'd never seen before, and I'm certain I'll never see it again.

I can't help but smile myself until I remember all the paperwork I'm going to have to do or sign to make sure everything turns out the way it's supposed to happen.

**ooooooo**

To be concluded on Monday…

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** This is the first time I've written Vance. I hope I did his character justice. Does anyone want to guess what's going on?

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The End, a Beginning

**Title**: The End

**Summary**: A single sheet of paper will bring about the end of an era and a new beginning.

**Disclaimer**: NCIS is not mine. I'm just borrowing the concepts and characters for a little while.

**Spoilers**: One reference to a 3rd season episode. I can't really mention it without ruining part of the story.

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who alerted, favorited, and reviewed chapter one! And, thanks GibbsRules for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**ooooooo**

**Chapter Two: The End, a Beginning**

I glance at my watch. My visitor should be here any minute with dinner.

I need to hurry if I'm going to finish painting this letter before he comes with dinner. If things go as I plan, this will be the last one I will ever be building and the first that I won't be destroying or giving away. I dip my paint brush back in the can and run it against the side to remove any excess paint before continuing to fill in the last letters. I'm just finishing the last few brushstrokes when, from up above, I hear my front door opening and then closing. As I'm using a cloth to wipe my brush off, I can hear the footsteps head without hesitation towards my basement door.

I look up from my workbench just in time to see Tony enter the doorway. He comes in and holds up a pizza box and six-pack of beer before saying:

"Here as requested, Boss. I hope pizza is OK with you."

Before I can answer either way, he's bounding down the stairs and depositing dinner on an empty spot of my workbench. I can't help but think of the conversation I need to have with him later. My expression must have given away something because Tony is lowering his first slice back into the box and asking:

"Something wrong, Boss?"

I look him in the eye and say, "No," because nothing really is wrong with me though I know Tony will think otherwise.

He obviously doesn't believe me because he says, "Ever since you went up to Vance's office for that meeting this afternoon, you've been acting very un-Gibbslike."

My eyebrow rises of its own accord, "Un-Gibbslike?"

"Yeah," he says shrugging his shoulders unapologetically. "Something happened in that meeting. I saw you coming back down the stairs. You looked almost happy until you reached the bullpen, and then it suddenly seemed as if the weight of the world had settled on your shoulders."

I'm not sure what to say to him. His assessment of my behavior was absolutely correct. I _was_ almost happy, and then when I stepped into our bullpen area, I remembered that a single action by me was going to cause an avalanche of change, that I alternately wanted, needed, and was ready for.

I know my action would leave a certain amount of devastation in its wake. But, I am confident the team will be able to survive what was coming, and they'll do it together – just like always.

Tony must have completely misunderstood my silence because his face goes a little pale as he woodenly states, "I'm being fired."

_What? How could he think I'd be happy…?_

I immediately shake my head in the negative and retort, "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Tony exclaims as his next words come out in a panicked rush. "What does that mean? I'm being transferred to a new city, taken out of the field, put on another te—"

I couldn't help myself. I had to head slap him before the speed of the words coming out of his mouth broke the sound barrier.

Tony rubs the back of his head and says in a much calmer voice, "Thank you, Boss."

I don't reply and he looks me in the eye trying to silently figure out what I'd meant when I'd said 'not exactly'. I tilt my head a little and glare back at him trying to convey through my stare that everything was going to be fine in the end. Tony gave a slight nod in return though he still seemed a little uncertain.

I have to tell him something that will change both our lives and yet I have no idea what words to use. Words have never really been my strong suit, but the only thing I can think to say will send Tony into a tailspin. But, I know it's probably the only – the best – way to do this.

I take a deep breath and step closer to Tony before putting my hands on his shoulders and giving them a squeeze. Tony looks more than a little confused and a lot worried. I can tell he's just barely hanging on to the reassurance that I'd previously conveyed.

I squeeze his shoulders once more before looking him right in the eye and saying, "You'll do."

Tony is confused at first by the seeming non sequitur before his expression flickers and comprehension dawns. That look swiftly turns into one of devastation and he steps backward forcing me to release my grip. He opens his mouth, but no words come out.

He tries again and this time he says in a broken, just barely audible voice, "You're leaving."

He takes another step backwards and looks a little unsteady on his feet. I take a step forward and grab his biceps before turning him around to sit on my stool. I wait until he looks me in the eyes again before shaking my head and saying:

"Retiring."

Tony's eyes blank for a moment before he snorts and retorts, "Retiring _is_ leaving."

His eyes shift downward and his posture slumps in defeat. I can't really deny that he has a point.

We're both silent for a few moments before Tony's head jerks up.

"What about the team? Is Vance going to split us up and send us, or rather me to be precise, to the farthest reaches of the world?"

"Nope," I reply.

I can tell he's suspicious as he looks me directly in the eye before asking, "Then what?"

"You're now the team lead here in D.C."

"What?" he exclaims and jumps up from the stool before starting to pace nervously. "Me? You can't be serious!" he says gesturing wildly. "Vance would never let that happen. He can barely stand me on the best of days! Besides, aren't there so many more qualified agents to take over lead?" he asks before trailing off.

He stops and runs his hands over his face. I step up next to him to prevent him from continuing his pointless back and forth trek across my basement. Tony then drops his head and what he says next is probably one of the most open and honest things he's ever said in my presence.

"I don't know if I could be senior field agent for anyone el—"

I can't help but head slap him again. Just because I'm leaving, it doesn't mean he needs to start that wanderlust, changing jobs every two years crap again!

Tony crookedly smiles and sheepishly says, "Sorry, Boss." He then grimaces at his mistake. "I know. I know. The Duke would be mad at me too."

I can't help but smirk at his comment. His mental state must not be too out of whack if he can still reference a movie.

I hate it when we need words for us to communicate, but they're necessary on this occasion to get through to Tony. "It's time. Time for me to retire and time for you to have a team of your own."

"But, I'm not ready."

"Yes. You are. You were ready when I left for Mexico, and you were ready when you turned down Rota. What makes you think you're not ready now? There's nothing left I can teach you."

"Boss, I don't think I can do this without you."

The broken way in which he says that makes me wonder which 'this' he's talking about. I decide to first focus on the job.

"You can," I say looking him in the eye and with as much conviction as possible in my voice. "And, I'll be here if you need me."

Tony gestures towards my finished boat, "Not if you're going to go sailing off into the sunset."

I can tell when he notices the name of my boat, because his brow crinkles in confusion, and I know he's trying to remember the significance behind the name.

I place a hand on my boat, "I won't be gone for long."

"Long enough," he huffs turning away from me slightly. "You've been a huge part of my life for more than a decade now." He pauses and drops his chin to his chest then he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think I could stand it if—if—"

"That won't happen. You've been with me the longest. And—" I pause to reach to turn him towards me and pull him into a tight hug. It takes a moment before Tony returns it just as tightly. I release him and then tap a finger under his chin.

"And," I repeat, "If I have anything to say about it, you'll be with me until the end."

As comprehension and then extreme joy erupts on Tony's face over my words, I can't help but break out into a huge smile as well. We stand there regarding each other for several moments. We've never really needed too many words between us to get the point across, and this moment is no exception. I decide to lighten up the moment.

"I'm going to need help getting this out of the basement," I say gesturing towards my boat.

"You're going to let someone – me – in on the secret?"

I step up to the boat a give it a pat, "Yep."

"Finally! Everyone, especially Abby, has wondered how you do that and I'm finally going to learn the secret! I can't wait to tell—"

I turn the glare on him full force to be sure he gets my point without me saying anything. He definitely gets it when he revises his previous statement.

"I can't wait to NOT tell anyone about this!" he says over brightly before changing the subject.

"Boss, what's the name of your boat mean? I thought I knew all your rules."

I go over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know all my rules. In fact, you learned this one on your own. I never had to teach it to you because you've always known it."

Tony looks perplexed and I can practically see the wheels turning inside his head as he tries to figure out the significance of the name. I let him off the hook.

"The _Unspoken Rule_," I say pointing at the name on the stern, "is 'You do what you have to for family' and you've always done that for the team and for me. You've turned down too many opportunities to stay with me and the team. But this time you don't have to sacrifice for your family. This time you do what you have to – become team lead – for your family."

"I will Gibbs. I won't let you down."

"You never have and you never will…Boss."

Tony laughs and gives me a quick hug before asking a million questions about how we're going to get the boat out the basement.

ooooooo

_**The end? The beginning?**_

**ooooooo**

**A/N**: I can totally see TPTB behind NCIS leaving how Gibbs gets his boat out of the basement a mystery when the show ends.

**BTW**: My mention of The Duke is in reference to the fact that "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness" was said by John Wayne's character in _She Wore a Yellow Ribbon_ – the basis for Gibbs' Rule 6.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
